


Calling In Sick

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: Emma picks a fight for all the wrong reasons.





	Calling In Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of these characters. This was originally posted on FF, and I’m just getting around to adding everything onto this website/account.

"It doesn't matter if I'm wearing pants or not, Regina, I'm not leaving the house. No one is going to see me."

The nagging had begun early this morning. Regina had awoken in a strange position. Although she may have been delighted to feel Emma's warm chest pressed against her back, it was the slight shiver reverberating from her lover that brought her out of her slumber.

The blonde had been fighting off a small cold in the previous days, and it had finally taken the plunge into a full on illness. Emma had spent the morning arguing with Regina over taking medicine - the blonde wouldn't admit that she was simply arguing to prolong her time in Regina's presence. However, as the arguing progressed, she realized just how much she was upsetting the brunette.

"Emma, if you must walk around like a child; parading around my house in your undergarments, then please have the decency to close the damn curtains. Half of the town could tell me what color panties you're wearing today."

"Regina, you know damn well that very few people actually pass by the house in the morning, and besides, who cares if someone sees my underwear?!"

"I care!" The former queen snapped. Despite the stuffy nose, and a slightly scratchy voice, the sheriff's symptoms had been easing off as the time passed - the medicine finally doing its job.

There was no doubt that Emma had pressed Regina to her limit. The brunette had been nothing but helpful since she had awoken to her feverish lover's shivering. Henry had left over an hour ago, and now she was two hours late for work. The mayor didn't care to be late, and if the blonde had asked Regina to stay, she would have. Regina wanted nothing more than to nurse the blonde back to health, but it seemed that all Emma had wanted was to pick a fight.

Emma had been stunned into silence, and she waited, shuffling her feet against the hardwood floors, for Regina to say anything. Finally, with a long sigh, Regina turned to face her.

"You have been nothing but inconsiderate all morning. I've done everything in my power to make you feel better, and still you insist on doing things simply to piss me off."

It was true. Emma had intentionally opened the curtains to cause a stir; this argument was a repeat of the first time Emma had decided to make her way around the room without clothes as the mayor had left for work. She hadn't realized that the brunette could see straight into the room. The angry sex that followed was totally worth the fight.

"I know that you don't feel well, dear," Regina finally crossed the room to place an arm around Emma's waist; her right hand cupping a slightly hot, rosy cheek, "and, as I have stated before, I'll do anything you ask of me to make you feel well again."

Emma's guilt settled into her chest as a soft thumb slid languidly across her cheekbone. She gave in and dropped her head forward, allowing it to rest gently on Regina's shoulder. A small shift of position allowed two strong arms to encircle Emma's body. The blonde let herself relax against her lover.

"I mean it, Emma, anything you need." Regina's words were followed by a soft kiss to the top of golden locks.

Emma's hands were trapped between their bodies, but she carefully worked them up to the lapels of Regina's blazer. Lithe fingers twisted against the fabric as Emma pulled Regina impossibly closer. She brought her lips up to Regina's throat, carefully placing warm kisses before she carefully whispered her request.

"Take me, take me back to your bed. I love you so much that it hurts my head."

Her eyes remained closed as the melodic words slipped from her moist lips. The lyrics memorized ages ago simply fit the situation. Regina's arms tightened around her body before she pulled back to place her fingers around the blonde's jaw in an attempt to draw her into eye contact.

"Is that really what this has all been about?" Her words were not harsh, but there was no mistaking the confusion that laced each word.

Had they really spent almost three hours arguing about everything - Henry's lunch, proper use of the garbage disposal, the necessity of cough syrup, and of course, Emma flashing the town her spankies - all because Emma was too embarrassed to ask Regina to stay home with her?

"You fought me tooth and nail over putting a snack cake in our son's lunch because you didn't know how to simply ask me to be here for you? I'm nearly two hours late to work, dear. Do you honestly think that I would miss half of my day to fight with you, but I wouldn't miss it to take care of you?"

She finally took mercy on the girl, and brought their lips together. If Emma's cold was contagious, Regina was sure that she'd already have it. The kiss was soft, and chaste, and it helped relieve a bit of the flush that Emma was experiencing at the hands of her embarrassment.

"I made vows, Emma. I will be here whenever you need me. The town can wait. There is only one thing in this world that is more important to me than you, and that's our son. Since you made sure that he'll be rotting his teeth out at school, I'd say that you're my top priority today."

Emma's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but she simply dropped her head against Regina's shoulder to hide her emotion.

"I'm so used to doing everything on my own, and I didn't want you to make fun of me for wanting you here. I just.. I knew that you couldn't resist a good fight."

Emma's voice was full of emotion, and Regina could tell that she was being completely honest.

"I only enjoy our arguments when they're followed by hours full of anger fueled sex, dear."

The attempt at humor was not missed, and Emma gently chuckled before responding, "I never said that you weren't going to get angry sex."

"Emma, you need to get some rest." Regina began slowly walking her wife toward the bed, "You need to get under the covers, and as soon as I call the office, I'll be back up here. Okay?"

Emma nodded before plopping down against the bed. Regina turned to leave the room, but not before planting a soft kiss against Emma's forehead.

She had almost made it through the doorway before Emma called her name, "Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you, so much."

The blonde looked as if the words had been pulled from her soul. They had been saying those three simple words for over two years. It was nothing new, but this time, it felt differently. Emma had allowed herself to be completely vulnerable, and needy, and Regina had accepted that without a single care.

"I love you, too, Em."

She winked at her wife before turning to head downstairs to grab her phone. She carried a warm cup of tea on her way back up, and placed it next to Emma on the nightstand.

"Drink this while its still warm; it should help with your congestion, and your throat as well. I'm going to make a call. I'll be back in just a second."

Emma slowly sipped the tea, doing her best not to scorch her mouth. She could hear Regina slipping into her role as the stone-cold mayor. There was something to be said about how differently Regina could be when it was just the two of them, or just the family. Her cold demeanor was gone, and her eyes held a special light whenever she looked at Emma. The voice she was using right now was a clear indication that she meant business.

"Tell them to reschedule. I do not care what they want; I have a very sick wife to take care of. They can wait, and they will wait." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Let him know that the princess will be just fine after a little rest. Now, I must be going."

Without a second thought, Regina ended the call, and slid back into their bedroom. Making her way into the closet to remove her clothes and dress a tad more casual. Yoga pants worked their way against her muscular legs, before one of Emma's band shirts covered her chest. The word "slayer" draped across her breasts, she emerged and made her way to the bed.

"You're gonna stay in bed with me?" Emma asked, with a look of innocence across her face.

"Of course I am," Regina replied, "Now, finish your tea, and come here."

The blonde easily finished the last of her cup, and slid closer to her wife.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma mumbled against her lover's neck as she found the perfect position; the one she'd slept in, almost every night, for the last three years.

"You're welcome, love. Now, get some rest." Regina's left hand was running lazy streaks through blonde locks, while the other softly kneaded Emma's left thigh that was resting across her own.

"Just keep touching me, and I'll be asleep in seconds." Emma's words were barely registered but Regina smiled nonetheless, and placed a gentle kiss atop Emma's head.

"Feel better, my Emma."

Regina closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. Emma's gentle breaths lulled her to sleep and soon they were both wrapped up in each other, and completely safe.


End file.
